1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging device and an image acquisition device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A lamination type imaging device is proposed as an imaging device of the metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) type. In a lamination type imaging device, photoelectric conversion films are laminated on an outermost surface of a semiconductor substrate. In the photoelectric conversion films, charges are generated through photoelectric conversion. The generated charges are accumulated in a charge accumulation region. The accumulated charges are read by a charge coupled device (CCD) circuit or a complementary MOS (CMOS) circuit in the semiconductor substrate.
In a typical lamination type imaging device, a photoelectric conversion film is integrally formed throughout a plurality of unit pixel cells and thus, the photoelectric conversion film is not compartmented for every unit pixel cell. Therefore, lamination type imaging devices have problems of carrier crosstalk and color crosstalk between pixels caused by inflow of a signal charge of an adjacent pixel, for example. To solve these problems, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-112907 discloses that a shield electrode is provided in a manner to surround a pixel electrode and the shield electrode is connected to ground.